


Sweet Treats

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Ice Cream, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Uncharted Spring Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 6 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts: Ice cream, Sunshine,Floral, Yellow, AllergiesIt's been a long time since Sam's had some ice cream.





	

“It’s been a _while_ since I’ve had ice cream,” Sam lamented as he looked up at the menu above the counter that displayed all of the different ice cream options available.  The selection was almost mind-boggling.  “Even _before_ the shit that went down in Panama, it’s not like we had it very often.”

 

Nathan nodded in agreement.  When they were growing up, ice cream was a rare treat, _especially_ once they were on their own.  Back then, any spare money that they had needed to go towards food, rent, or just _living_.  But Nathan remembered the times when Sam would buy one of those cheap ice cream bars for him from the corner store, the kind on a stick, usually vanilla flavored with a chocolate shell.  Whenever Sam would show up with one of those when he came home, Nathan would have a grin on his face a mile wide as he took the plastic wrapped treat from his older brother to tear into it.  He smiled at the memory.  Even though they didn’t have a lot when it was just the two of them, Sam always made an attempt to give him what he could.  “Try something new,” he suggested as he gave his older brother a pat on the shoulder.  “Or an old standby works too.  Whatever you feel like having.”

 

“That helps a _lot_ , Nathan,” Sam said sarcastically with a laugh.  “I’m tempted just to have you pick so that I don’t have to make the decision.”

 

Nathan chuckled at the threat.  “Then I’ll get you the most frou-frou thing on the menu.  Like that fancy parfait over there,” he suggested as he pointed towards a picture on the menu of an ornate dessert with a lot of toppings on it.

 

“You know what?  I think I’ll just get vanilla then,” Sam said as he stepped towards the area marked to place your order.  “You can’t go wrong with that.”

 

“Ah, so you came to a decision.  Finally!”  Nathan teased as he sidled up next to Sam.

 

“You’re still paying though,” Sam said as he jokingly gave Nathan a pat on the middle of his chest.

 

“Of course, of course,” Nathan replied with a grin as he moved up to the counter.  “It’s my turn to treat _you_.”

 

Once both Sam and Nathan had their desserts in hand, they left the ice cream parlor, stepping out into the bright springtime sun to walk down the sidewalk.

 

“Shit, the sun’s melting this already,” Sam complained as he dipped down and licked the edges of where ice cream met cone, trying to avoid melted ice cream dripping onto his fingers.

 

“Yours and mine both,” Nathan said with a chuckle as he mimicked what his older brother was doing.  They had neglected to grab some napkins on their way out, and Nathan was deeply regretting that now.

 

“I’ve gotta say, this _is_ pretty good though,” Sam admitted before dragging his tongue over the creamy treat.  “Better than I remember.”  He glanced over to his younger brother and eyed the ice cream cone in his hand.  “What flavor did you get?”

 

“Strawberry,” Nathan answered as he took a lick of his pink hued confection.  “You want some?”  He asked as he offered his cone out towards Sam.

 

Sam nodded before moving in closer to his little brother.  He dipped down to take a small bite from the top of it, and licked his lips afterwards.  “Not bad,” Sam admitted with a smile.

 

Nathan took the opportunity to capture Sam’s lips right then and there, savoring the strawberry flavor lingering on his brother’s mouth, which now somehow seemed to taste _that_ much sweeter.  “Yeah, _not bad_ ,” he murmured on Sam’s lips before melding them once again.  Their melting desserts were soon forgotten as they both found something that tasted _much_ better.


End file.
